


Five Times Adam Made Nigel Smile with Song Lyrics

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: #SpacedogsSummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Too floofy? Too sweet? Too cute? Too corny? It's THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaeAelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeAelin/gifts), [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> I'm going to be away for the weekends so here you go with more #SpacedogsSummer stuff!

 

**1.**

The sun was high and the wind was dry, and yet, Nigel was out in the yard, hammering away on a project he has been working on for almost a week – their new bed frame. The old one broke after a night of their overzealous lovemaking sessions when Adam bet Nigel he couldn’t last in a marathon because he smoked a lot. He had been referring to an actual marathon, and Nigel apparently, was not.

And Adam was proven wrong. Nigel could and did last THEIR marathon.

“Ni-ni…” Adam called as he went down the steps, carefully avoiding the wood planks and the tool box.

Nigel, heaving from the hard work, straightened his back with a grunt. “Yeah, darling?”

Adam swallowed thickly. Nigel had removed his t-shirt a long while ago and his naked, furry chest was sweaty, his skin shimmering under the glaring heat of the afternoon. Adam bit his lower lip to hide a whimper.

Nigel didn’t miss it, though. He was smirking at Adam as he walked over to him.

“I’m making dinner.” Adam said, inhaling deeply for Nigel’s scent, his musk. He was getting hard in his shorts.

“You are?” Nigel raised a brow and Adam nodded. “Then why are you here outside? It’s hot.”

“I… uhm…” Adam argued rather eloquently.

“You’ve done it before, right?” Nigel took one of his hands, squeezing gently. “I taught you.”

Adam pursed his lips as he nodded, then let his shoulders sag as he looked up at Nigel.

“I want to make it with you.” he sang.

Nigel’s eyes widened, then his shoulders shook. “Bread… baby?”

“Huh?” Adam tilted his head, confused.

“The song?” Nigel pulled his sparrow to his side, and despite the sweat, Adam clung to him.

“Oh! Yes. I heard it on your phone. You fell asleep listening to it last night and I thought it was nice.”

“And you sang it to me just now.” Nigel brushed a curl from his angel’s forehead.

Adam just giggled as he felt Nigel kiss his nose.

“Come on,” Nigel said, walking them back inside the house.

“But the bed frame?” He asked, then stopped at Nigel’s warm smile.

“I wanna make it with you too.”

They both laughed as they went into the house. They can sleep on the floor again tonight. It wouldn’t be a problem anyway for Adam as long as he had Nigel beside him.

 

 

/// **_Make it with you_ ** – Bread

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**2.**

Nigel rolled over, taking the sheets with him and tangling them about his legs. He felt Adam sit up. His sparrow was going to get up and go to work – fucking work and he’ll be left alone in the house for the whole goddamn day.

Darko was almost too enthusiastic about closing the deal with the Ukranians himself after meeting their “representative” Iryna, and now, Nigel had nothing to do today.

“Darling, can you just not fucking go?” the Romanian mumbled, nuzzling against Adam’s side, nosing his ribs, up his armpit.

Adam giggled and fidgeted away, tickled by Nigel’s stubble. Smiling, he twisted a little to run his fingers through Nigel’s hair. It was unruly from their love play last night and it was greasy too. He leaned down and sniffed at the bigger man.

“Ni-ni, you need to take a bath daily,” he pursed his lips. “Or at least shower.”

Nigel groaned, not in a pleased way, hiding himself under the bed covers. “You always leave so early in the morning.” He said, his voice muffled.

Adam’s brow creased. “What’s that got to do with you taking a bath?”

Nigel’s head popped up from under the sheets. He was wearing a pout so childish, Adam was trying so hard not to laugh.

“You always leave before _we_ can take a bath.” Nigel rolled his eyes.

Adam resisted saying ‘Awww…’ and lay back down beside Nigel instead, planting his toes under Nigel’s legs.

“Shall I stay…” he sang. “Would it be a sin?” his voice shook with barely held-back laughter.

Nigel tossed the sheet off and smiled, “No, it won’t be a sin.” he pressed a kiss on Adam’s lips, and the smaller man’s arms wrapped around him.

“I will still go to work, but _we_ can take a bath together.” Adam said against Nigel’s lips, and Nigel gave him a smile that made him think again of exactly why he loved this man.

“Thank you, darling.”

Adam hummed happily, then squirmed out of bed. Nigel’s eyes followed him as he bent over and pulled off his boxers, revealing all of his creamy paleness to the bigger man’s gaze.

Adam looked at him over his shoulder teasingly, making Nigel growl as he stormed out of the bed to grab Adam by the waist and hoist him over his shoulder, carrying his sparrow to the bathroom, squealing in glee.

 

 

 

/// **_Can’t help falling in love_** –  Elvis

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**3**

“Darling?” Nigel called out from the kitchen.

Adam was in the bathroom and his baby didn’t like it when Nigel spoke too loudly, but he needed to show him something now.

“Nggrl, umm innd bthrng.” he heard his lover say. He was probably brushing his teeth.

“Just come to the kitchen when you’re done.” Nigel said resignedly, shaking the container of the grated Kraft cheddar, then throwing it into the trash. He’d just have to add it to the grocery list when they do it this weekend.

“Why?” Adam asked, walking in, smelling sweetly of wheatgrass and vanilla. His hair was still damp and fluffy and he had on one of Nigel’s ratty t-shirt that ended mid-thigh.

Just seeing him made Nigel’s heart do a happy dance and made his cock throb expectantly, but he calmed himself. He snaked an arm about Adam's waist as the boy approached, sniffing into the crook of his neck.

“Wanna see what I made for you?” he asked, teasing Adam’s wet curls with his nose.

Adam shivered pleasantly at the sensation. “Yes. What is it?”

Nigel walked them to the oven, and opening it, he showed his angel the large dish of bacon mac n cheese inside.

“I promised, right?” he pecked a kiss on Adam's cheek.

“I made _Mici_ last Thursday, so you made me macaroni and cheese.” Adam said excitedly, hugging Nigel.

Nigel smiled into Adam's hair, his arms tightening about his waist.

“Just one thing, baby…” He mouthed against the younger man’s curls, “Kiss me.”

“…out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass…”

“What?” Nigel chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You’re enjoying Darko’s music too much.” Nigel’s laughter rumbled deep in his chest.

Adam just giggled, then raised himself on tiptoes, and gave Nigel what he asked for.

 

 

/// **_Kiss Me_** _-_ Sixpence None The Richer

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**4**

“Are we good, babe?” Nigel tapped his tummy, burping loudly and making Adam smile.

“Yeah, we are. You very much are,” Adam teased, poking his boyfriend’s stomach, now rounded and full.

The diner was still quiet, as it was just fifteen minutes before eleven in the morning. They went there during the time that Adam preferred, late breakfast and earlier than lunch, so there weren’t as many people around.

Nigel nodded, finishing his soda, and taking Adam's hand to cover his mouth as he burped again.

“Excuse me, darling.”

“Nigel!” Adam yelped, yanking his arm away, laughing.

Their usual server smiled at their little scene and Nigel winked at her, earning him a slap on the arm by Adam.

“Oww! Baby!” Nigel chuckled, then pouted in mock pain.

Adam leaned over and kissed his ‘hurting’ bicep, then pecked his cheek. “There. Let’s go home. You still need to do the laundry.”

Nigel was about to stand up, but he paused, mid-rise when he spotted Adam's drink. “Your milkshake, angel.”

“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,” Adam sang, his shoulders already shaking.

“Oh my god, darling! It’s getting worse.” Nigel huffed, eyes serious, before guffawing and helping Adam, now red-faced as he giggled, get up from the seat.

“You still love me.” Adam chuckled, pinching Nigel's nose.

Nigel rolled his eyes, lips quirking, attempting not to laugh. “I do, babe. Bad song or no.”

Adam winked at him as they left the diner.

 

 

/// **_Milkshake_** _–_ Kelis

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**5**

 

“Chicken breast, beef, ribs,” Nigel scrolled down their list of grocery items, throwing glances time and again at their carts to see if they had everything.

Adam looked over his shoulder, peering at his cell phone. “Milk, cheese, macaroni, chocolates…”

“My smokes, lighter, lube – babe, why is this list so disorganized?” Nigel threw Adam a confused look plus a raised eyebrow.

Adam crossed his arms on his chest. “Maybe because _you_ made it?”

“Why did you let me?”

“You said you can do it because I was still folding our clothes.” Adam reminded him.

“Ahh…” Nigel nodded, recalling how confident he had felt at the time. But when Adam started going through what he remembered they needed to get from the store, his fingers weren’t able to keep up with his baby.

“Ahh… indeed.”

“We’re only left with just the last ones here…” Nigel read the bottom of their long list. “Onions… carrots… mayonnaise…”

They turned this way and that, navigating the huge grocery floor, with Adam guiding them like a GPS.

They stopped lastly in front of the fruits section.

“For my fruit fiesta salad, I need…” Nigel scanned the racks. He felt Adam lean on his back, his warm body pressing on him deliciously as he whispered.

“Some love like I never needed love before… Wanna make love to you, Nigel…”

“FUCK THE FUCKING SALAD, BABY.” Nigel said, grabbing his cart and pushing it to the counters, lightning-speed.

Adam just smiled as he daintily picked up an apple and followed his lover, watching Nigel's muscles bunch and roll at his effort.

He bit into the juicy fruit and hummed. “Delicious.”

 

 

/// **_2 Become 1_** –  Spice Girls

 

 


End file.
